


Сипуха

by PFUCOFF



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Aesthetic enjoyment, Animal Transformation, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF
Summary: Пара секунд — и перед СССР появляется Третья в истинном облике. Ледяная вода больно колола кожу, пока горячие руки обнимали и обжигали. А поцелуй, до дури нежный, согревал сердце.
Relationships: Third Reich/USSR (CountryHumans), USSR/Third Reich (Countryhumans), Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)/Third Reich (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Сипуха, играясь, разрезала воздух белоснежными крыльями с красноватыми пятнышками на кончиках перьев. Еще взмах — и она плавно приземляется на ветвь дерева, которое чуть касалось кромки воды. Тихо прыгая по веткам, сова приближается к девушке, что стояла спиной к ней. Между ними было от силы метров четыре, но даже так девушка не услышала птицу. Медленно идя по дну, Советы зябко ежилась от холодной воды, пока Третья наблюдала за ней. 

Как же она была прекрасна. Грациозна, груба, холодна со всеми, но в то же время ее сердце было добрым — Германия не понимала, как все эти качества укладываются в Советах. Для нее эта девушка была прекрасна, так любима ей. Все было идеально — и характер, и тело, и душа, пусть даже последнее СССР отрицала в существовании. Шаг ближе, и Третья может рассмотреть маленькие шрамы и родинки, а на плечах веснушки. С коротких волос падали капли, издавая при этом слабый звон. Даже он был прекрасен. Красные глаза пытались уловить каждое движение, каждый жест. Еще шаг, дабы полюбоваться и...

Бульк!

Советы быстро повернулась и, засмеявшись, подплыла к тонувшей птице. Как же часто это происходило. Она подхватила мокрое нечто под крыльями и подняла над водой. Сузившиеся зрачки медленно увеличивались, а лапы безвольно повисли, пытаясь убрать когти от возлюбленной.

— Понравилось? Сколько раз ты уже ныряла так? — СССР прижала совушку к груди, пока крылья той обхватывали ее плечи, — Подсматривать это дело нехорошее

«Да ты сама знала, что я рядом!» — возмущенно ухнула Райш. Тем более Советы специально сказала, что идет на реку. А Германия ведь знает, что та любит купаться без одежды. Как тут не подсмотреть...

Печально ухнув напоследок, она устроилась на теплых руках. Приятный запах защекотал клюв. Теперь Райш не жалеет о промоченных перьях. Только бы ее прижали покрепче, эх.

— Ну чего ты разлеглась? Или тебя донести до берега? — маленький поцелуй в голову и мягкое похлопывание по перистой спине. Сипуха выразительно посмотрела на СССР, будто говоря «просто не отпускай», прежде, чем снова удобно развалиться. Уставившись на каплю на плече, она быстро ее слизнула. Ей это определенно понравилось, Третья продолжила бы это делать, если бы Советы не вытянула руки. Крылья упали с чужих плеч.

— Если хочешь продолжить, то обернись в человека, — СССР захлопала ресницами и отвела взгляд, будто смущаясь, — Я хочу тебя поцеловать

Браво, актрисса без Оскара. Райш могла бы превратиться, если бы не помнила, что вода холодная до жути. Стала бы человеком — побежала бы по воде до берега. Она вновь взглянула на Советы.

— Очень хочу

Пара секунд — и перед СССР появляется Третья в истинном облике. Ледяная вода больно колола кожу, пока горячие руки обнимали и обжигали. А поцелуй, до дури нежный, согревал сердце.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну и долго ты будешь обижаться? — в ответ лишь звук топота лапок. Если бы Советы прислушалась получше, то поняла бы, что ее послали подальше на морзянке, правда последняя буква немного смазалась — основание когтя пощипывало. Перекись неприятно резала клюв.

Посмотрев на красный кончик хвоста, который выглядывал из под кровати, СССР пододвинула тарелку с фруктами поближе и снова пыталась достать сипуху, когда та хотела умыкнуть кусочек яблока. Раздалось недовольное клацанье, оно усилилось после удачного захвата хвоста.

— Выходи, там пыльно, — хвост все же пришлось отпустить, когда сова громко ухнула, — Извини, больно?

Вновь коря себя за неосторожность, она мягко протянула руку к низу кровати и тут же ее отдернула. Укус начал краснеть, и через пару секунд на нее недовольно смотрела Райш, при этом в клюве у нее уже был виноград. Взгляд стал еще темнее, когда Советы, не сдержавшись, захохотала в голос. Звонкий смех вызывал желание кусать и царапать. И, возможно, чуть пощекотать для мести. 

«Смейся, пока можешь.»

Решив что-то для себя, Третья опять спряталась в своей конуре. Когда СССР все же успокоилась, она снова полезла под кровать за Германией, иногда глупо "хыкая". На одном таком недосмешке она поймала птицу и игриво притянула ее к себе, не забыв чмокнуть в клюв. Перышки и пух словно увеличились — совушка немного ощетинилась и стала напоминать белый меховой шар. который было так приятно мять и тискать. Когда же СССР хотела вылезти шустрее, пока шарик ее не покусал, она почувствовала резкую боль в затылке. Выразившись и пригнувшись, Советы покрепче обхватила Райш:  
— Будешь вырываться — свяжу лапы, пока рана не заживет

Расстроенно ухнув, словно смирившись, Третья покорно улеглась в ладонях, когда Советы вновь пыталась выбраться наружу вместе с драгоценной ношей. Только вот кровать была низкой, и поэтому Германия снова услышала мат, что резал уши.

— А знаешь, ты права. Тут так удобно. Тепло, никто не трогает, еда, — СССР посмотрела на приманку, — Тоже присутствует.

«Кто-то просто по ночам много жрет.» — ехидно подумала Третья и клюнула в губы застрявшую девушку, — «Ну как на такую дуру можно злиться? Покусаю и прощу.»

— Тем более есть хорошая компания. Молчаливая правда.

— У!

— Я тоже так думаю.

— Уу.

— Да, помоги, — на Германию посмотрели щенячьими глазами. Желтая радужка мягко светилась в темноте.

~~~

Обработав лапу еще раз, Советы начала почесывать белые крылья, иногда приглаживая перья, которые топорщились от удовольствия. Красные глаза были прищурены, внутренние веки закрывали оставшийся обзор. Медленно погружаясь в сон, Третья почувствовала странный запах и то, как чужая лапа приобняла ее, положив волчий хвост на кончик крыла. 


End file.
